The Greek Muse
by E. Livingston
Summary: So this is a story all about how my life got twisted turned upside and I'd like a minute just sit right there and read the story about the new yorker
1. Chapter 1

You'd think that after 10 years of chasing, people would just give up and move on with they're lives? Yeah that should happen if the people actually had lives. I mean these people have been chasing me forever and they haven't caught me yet and they still are going after me. That is called dedication. So here I am in Texas on stage with my band of Merry Men singing A Day to Remember's "Downfall of Us All" when out of the blue a dude dressed like James Bons in his casino scene goes aheads and shoots me.

"Really" I yell into the mic. "Do you know how hard it is to play guitar wiith a bullet in your arm?" I'm a very unique person. I run off the stage and jump in to the crowd, surfing it. I have always wanted to do this! I flipped over some guy in a cowbot hat and ran to the parking lot behind the crowd. I jumped over the fence and on to a Civic. I ran down the lane until i reached by bike and reved it up. Then i simply booked it to Houston. My name is Jamie Chanson and I am a demigod.

Yeah don't act like you didn't see that coming, you so saw that coming. So here I am in New York 3 weeks later, enrolling into Art and Desgin High School in Manhattan. I was bored of being a reckless kid so I decided to actually get an education, you see I'm not just street smart. How did I enroll there, I know people. Those people know how to convince others with AK-47s. So i have been listening to this really werid perverted looking guy who's supposed to be my guidance counseler telling us not to be scared of talking to him and how he'll be our "BFF" in no time. I guessed the secratary in the school saw how uncomfortable we were so she shooed him off the stage and began speaking.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Ms. Jloie your school secratary" she said in a french accent. "I am here to boss you around until you graduate, and you all will graduate because if I'm stuck with you people for more than 4 years I will hurt you" Ha! I like this chic.

"So without any further ado, go away to your lockers. Also please meet your newest teacher " she said stepping aside and introducing a guy in his late 40s in a wheelchair. He gave off this really comfy friendly feeling.

"Hello people, i am . I will be teaching Mythology for all grades in the auditoium. I hope that you all have the best time in my class. Please expect fun games and surpizingly difficult tests" he said with a funny gleam in his eye. "I think this year will be a very... eventfull year"

I think so too, I thought.

"Now then go away to your classes" Ms. Jolie

I walked down the deep blue corridor and to my locker. I put in the combanation and slapped the lock on it after shoving a bunch stuff in my locker. i looked at my paper and went to my first period class English. I sat in the middle of the class and payed attention to the teacher's lesson on what to expect and stuff like that. Despite the fact that I'm ADHD and the teacher had to tell me to be still after a few minutes of tolerance. I took my notes and left class as the bell rung.

I speed walked to my locker and quickly switched my stuff. Then stuff got weird cause some guy with green eyes decided to started to pull me into a bear hug.

"Oh my Gods, I've been waiting for you since ever!" he said hugging me tightly. So naturally I punch him in the gut. What, didn't i say i was a unique person


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that for!" yelled the green eyed dude as he fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry; it was a reflex I didn't mean to!" I exclaimed as I helped him up.

"You have a serious arm there don't you?" he said wincing

"You can say that" I chuckled

"PERCY!" yelled a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl ever, she could give Meagan Fox a run for her money if she wanted to. She had choppy dark hair and weird hazel eyes that never seemed to settle on a color.

"It's okay Piper, she just has ADHD, don't freak out" he said wincing again.

"How'd you know?" I asked picking up my books.

"I can tell. It's like your on alert for monsters 24/7"

"Ha you have no idea" I scoffed. "Actually I do" he said. "I'm like you, I have people chasing after me a lot, but I know a place that you will be safe"

"What summer camp you want to take me to uh Green Eyes" I said looking up at him. He smiled at his new nickname.

"It's an actual summer camp, I'll take you there in the summer, here's my card" he said holding out a piece of paper that read: Percy Jackson, Vocal Expert

"I'll think about it" I said. "Now I have a class to get to" I said running off to the third floor.

The entire day was a blur. I ran outside and jumped onto my bike and race to the only place I felt at least a little bit happy. It was a long ride to Yonkers, but I finally made it to my brother's house. Let me tell you about my brother. Christopher Chanson is the best tenor jazz saxophone player in the world. Not only is he the best player in the world, he is the best singer, cook, take out ordering person, and big brother, anyone could ever wish for. I took the flight of stairs 3 at a time and got to the 17th floor panting. I banged on apartment number 17, and in 17 minutes Chris's wife opens the door. One thing about Mabely Chanson, she's my 2nd favorite person in the world cause she can deal with me and she can cook. What more can I want? Nothing, absolutely nothing else. You don't believe me, watch how she greets me.

"JAMIE!" was all I heard before I grappled into another bear hug. She covered my cheeks in kisses. "I've missed you! I saw your concert in Florida, you rocked"

"Thanks, I've been trying to get the song down for weeks. Is my brother home?" I asked walking in to the two bedroom apartment.

"Nope I got out early, he'll be here in an hour" she said plopping down next to me on the coach.

I sighed and put my head on her lap, curling to next to her. "How was traveling this time?"

"I got shot at 9 times, I had a really big dog try to eat me, my lead guitarist tried to kill me, a old hag grew out wings while she tried to bite my head off, and I had to go a week without a Big Mac" I said nestling deeper her lap.

"I don't know which is worst" she said

"Big Mac" we both said laughing.

"Well since I haven't heard you sing in person for months, you want to give me a private performance" she asked

"You know what happens when I sing, you were there during that time in Playland" I said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I know but your voice is special, it makes me happy" she said following me there.

"Okay but if anything happens do anything and everything I say" I said looking at her in the eyes

"Deal" she said eagerly, "Sing Empire State of Mind"

I took a deep breath and reached out with my mind to my heart, I felt my heart pick up to the pace of the song. 1, 2, 3, 4…

_Ooooh, New York!_

_Ooooh, New York!__  
><em>_Grew up in a town that is famous as a place of movie scenes_

_Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean_

_If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say_

_Seeing my face in lights or my name in marquees found down on Broadway__  
><em>_Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful full of dreams_

_Baby I'm from New York! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of _

_There's nothing you can't doNow you're in New York!These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork!__  
><em>_On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew, ladies work so hard_

_Such a melting pot, on the corner selling rock, preachers pray to God_

_Hail a gypsy cab, takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge_

_Some will sleep tonight with a hunger for more than an empty fridge__  
><em>_I'ma make it by any means, I got a pocketful of dreams_

_Baby I'm from New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Now you're in New York! These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork!__  
><em>_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty_

_No place in the world that can compare_

_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!__  
><em>_In New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Now you're in New York!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork_

I opened my eyes and saw Mabely looking at me with tears in her chocolate colored eyes. Yeah, I can do that to people with my voice. She reached over and pulled me over in a bear hug.

"Chris never said anything about this awesome part in the family" she laughed.

"I'm home!" said a husky baritone voice.

"Chris!" I exclaimed I ran and jumped into my brother. "Jams!" he yelled he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Oh my God, I've missed you, how goes it punk" he asked setting me down. I kissed his cheek and wrinkled my nose.

"You need to shave" I sniffled.

"Thank you, I've been telling him that this whole week. He says it's not manly to shave good facial hair" Mabely said leaning over and giving Chris a kiss. Those two are so in love, Edward and Bella got nothing on their relationship.

"Whatever, so when did you get here." Chris asked taking of his coat and setting it aside.

"About 20 minutes ago or so." I said

"Oh do you want to-". I never got to find out what he wanted to do cause at that moment there was a knock at the door. I felt the hair on the back of my arms and neck stand up. Something doesn't feel right, I thought.

"Chris I don't think you get that" I whispered as he walked to the door.

"Chill out Jamie, it's not like you sang or anything to make any monsters come." He said smiling that incredibly contagious smile of his. I gulped and prepared for the worst. As he walked closer to the door I grabbed a handful of silverware.

"Mabely, get to the back room and stay there until I say so" I whispered to her. She nodded and left.

Chris opened the door and sure enough a hellhound the size of a rhino attacked. I acted on impulse and threw a steak knife at it's eye. It hit the pupil and the creature howled in pain. I threw several more knives at it but it held strong.

"Cover your ears!" I yelled to the back room. I nodded at Chris who was throwing the rest of the forks and knives at the creature. We both held hands and took a deep breath and as the monster ran towards us we sang at it.

We screamo'd that piece of crap to the Underworld. What, you didn't know that my brother was a demigod to, it runs in the family. _  
><em>_  
><em>


End file.
